


Busy Weekend

by doktor_mandrake



Category: Deus Ex (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 00:36:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16398080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doktor_mandrake/pseuds/doktor_mandrake
Summary: Timelines schmimelines.





	Busy Weekend

Sarif Industries. Friday. 5;59pm.

 

"Doing anything this weekend Jensen?"

"Mmmm. Got a busy one planned." 

Yeah, that was bollocks and they both knew it.

"So... sitting around in your underwear, half-drunk, playing video games?"

Jensen smirked.

"Jeez Francis, am I that transparent?" 

Frank finished shuffling his papers and started trying to wedge them into his laptop bag. "What you playing?"

"'Bout halfway through the new Assassin's Creed"

"Enjoying it?"

Jensen stubbed out his cigarette butt in the ashtray and pondered.

"It's decent. Running around ancient Greece being a Spartan, I'm loving that. But there's this one really annoying character, this guy on the boat, he just won't get out of my ear. Always nagging me, pointing out the obvious, telling me what I should do... really gets on my nerves."

*bag zipped aggressively*

**Author's Note:**

> So Elias Toufexis (Jensen) and Andreas Apergis (Pritchard) are both in the new AC. 
> 
> This scenario just wouldn't leave my head as Salty Seadog Greek Pritchard was giving me grief for getting too close to enemy ships...


End file.
